Sufrir
by affy bp
Summary: Hermione se quiebra un dia antes de la boda de Harry y Ginny. Aunque tal vez una platica con el moreno la ayuda a sentirse mejor.


**Autor: **

**Pareja: **Harry/Hermione

**Genero: **Romance/Angst

**Summary: **Hermione se quiebra un dia antes de la boda de Harry y Ginny. Aunque tal vez una platica con el moreno la ayuda a sentirse mejor.

**Disclaimer: **¡Nada es mio! ¡Wachaaawww!

**Sufrir.**

Seco sus lagrimas una vez mas, no habia mas razones para llorar. Ella debía tratar de sonreir, siempre se repitió a si misma que mientras las personas que amaba fueran felices, ella lo seria también, ahora era el momento de cumplir y sacar a la luz una sonrisa tan convincente como pudiera, aunque por dentro se estuviera quebrando en pedacitos

Y esta vez haría un juramento, un juramento del que solo serian testigos ella y la luna que la alumbraba esta noche. Hermione Granger juraba no volver a derramar una lagrima egoísta ante la felicidad de sus amigos…

Osea, no volveria a llorar por el, ni porque era otra la chica que le robaba el sueño, juraba no volver a sufrir por este amor no correspondido..

Debía dejar de torturarse a si misma con la idea de que el algún dia la veria como algo mas, una idea demasiado ridícula y totalmente disparatada, debía dejar de sentirse desdichada al verlos felices, no ser tan egoísta e hipócrita y poder decir de todo corazón "Estoy feliz por ustedes"

Tenia que dejarse enamorar por otro, y ese probablemente seria su incondicional amigo pelirrojo…

Y por sobre todo, necesitaba dejar de pensar en el. Mirar su rostro en cualquier lado, que todo, simplemente todo, le recuerde su nombre, creer escuchar su voz cuando solo son los murmullos del viento…

-Hermione..

Y debería empezar desde ahora porque otra vez juraba escucharlo pronunciar su nombre..

-Hermione..-repetía

Ella levanto sus ojos rojos e hinchados solo para hallarse con un par de esmeraldas ensombrecidas por la noche. El estaba ahí, no era un sueño…

-Harry-murmuro su nombre tan lento que sono como un poema

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirando el lugar donde se hallaban el oscuro jardín que se encontraba tras la Madriguera

-¿Tu que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando..-dijo ella asombrada y un tanto intimidada también

-No se, quería pensar..

-Animo Harry. Mañana será un gran dia-mascullo tratando de convencerse a ella misma, aunque la voz se le rompiera al final y su fortaleza temblara

-Si…

-No pareces muy convencido-replico Hermione

-No es eso. Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Algo se interpone-dijo seguro

Hermione no entendía, ¿Es que Harry se estaba arrepintiendo?

-No vas a dejarla ¿Verdad?-pregunto asustada la castaña

-Claro que no Herms. ¿Por quien me tomas?-respondio un tanto ofendido-Pero hay algo…algo que me dice que debería haber esperado. Algo que no comprendo, pero siempre ha estado aquí-dijo señalando su pecho-Tratando de hablarme..

Hermione sintió un rayo de esperanza en su alma. Ese algo era su amor. El que ella sentia por el desde siempre, el que escondió tanto tiempo pero que por sobre todas las cosas, existía..

-Harry yo..

-No es necesario que me digas nada. Ya se que es una locura. Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer y no hay vuelta atrás.

-No puedes hacerlo por obligación..

-Ya lo se, es mas por gusto que por obligación, creeme..

-¿Pero no es por amor?-pregunto Granger confusa

-No se que es el amor Hermione. Nadie se preocupo por explicarme de que se trata estar enamorado-dijo Harry con melancolía

-Amor es…algo difícil de explicar.

-¿Tu lo sientes?

-Con todo mi ser..

-¿Me explicarías?

-Harry yo..

Harry tomo la fría mano de su amiga entre las suyas calentando tanto su piel, como las mejillas de la chica, las que de inmediato se tiñeron de rojo.

-En este momento…siento amor…-murmuro Hermione con los ojos cerrados y olvidándose de su actual postura

-¿Eh?

-Nada. Olvidalo. Solo quiero decirte algo Harry, tu la amas, yo lo se porque te he visto, yo conozco el amor y puedo darme cuenta que lo sientes en todo tu cuerpo cuando ves a Ginny, y eso sinceramente mi querido Harry, me hace muy feliz-expreso la castaña por primera vez en mucho tiempo siendo sincera

-Gracias-dijo el sonriendo

-No me agradezcas nada, solo me falta pedirte que descanses, mañana será el dia mas importante de tu vida. No todos los días te puedes casar con la persona que amas, que si lo sabre yo…

-Eres tan noble Hermione, que el motivo por el cual llorabas no merece tus lagrimas, todo se solucionara para ti pronto-aseguro Harry sonriendole

-Yo creo que ya lo hizo…


End file.
